Call it strange, this is the way we are
by Alexiel von Christem
Summary: OS - Cinema Bizarre - Petit fan service sans conséquences... ou peut-être pas. :: Yaoi ::


**Call it strange, this is the way we are**

« **Yu, Kiro ! Vous pouvez sortir. **»

Les deux musiciens se glissèrent hors de la voiture par la portière que leur ouvrait l'un des vigiles. Les cris stridents de la foule, qui s'étaient calmés après le passage de Strify, Shin et Luminor, reprirent de plus belle.

« **Allez, go ! Et ne vous attardez pas trop sur les autographes ! **»

Ignorant superbement la dernière remarque, ils se faufilèrent avec une joie non dissimulée entre leurs fans ravies, signant des autographes à tout va et s'efforçant de regarder le plus possible d'objectifs avides braqués sur eux. Rien à redire, ils adoraient définitivement ça ! Ils se savaient redevables à toutes ces fans qui leur avaient miraculeusement permis d'acquérir cette notoriété rêvée, et c'était pour eux un véritable plaisir de le leur retourner à la moindre occasion.

Yu jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Kiro, qui le précédait de peu. Il était en train de prendre la pose pour une photo, deux filles plutôt mignonnes agrippées à chacun de ses bras. Il étouffa un petit rire satisfait : décidément, ils étaient plus que chanceux… Une bonne dizaine de filles s'agglutinaient à présent autour du bassiste, toutes quémandant une photo de lui et d'elles, ralentissant de ce fait sa progression. Leur manager allait encore faire des siennes… tant pis. Lorsque Yu arriva à sa hauteur, l'une d'elles le suppliait de leur faire grâce d'un _gaykiss, _requête que le blond semblait ignorer de son mieux, pour le plus grand malheur de la fan en question. Le guitariste s'approcha alors d'un pas décidé derrière cet impoli, un léger sourire aux lèvres ; comme s'ils pouvaient se permettre de décevoir leurs fans… Il glissa sa main sur sa gorge pour tenir fermement son menton et le faire tourner la tête, et happa ses lèvres de sa bouche, savourant l'expression à la fois surprise et amusée de ses iris, tandis que ses bras s'enroulaient possessivement autour de sa taille pour les rapprocher un peu plus. Curieusement, les cris qui fusaient plus que jamais alentour s'estompèrent à cet instant, un silence cotonneux prenant possession de leurs oreilles alors que leurs langues s'effleuraient délicieusement. À peine essoufflés, les deux complices se séparèrent en riant, profitant de la trêve de leurs fans ébahies et admiratives pour s'échapper en direction de leur salle de concert, rattrapés de justesse par les vigiles avant que les hurlements déchaînés d'une excitation collective attisée par leurs soins ne s'élèvent à nouveau derrière eux.

La porte refermée, Yu donna un coup de coude faussement outré à son compagnon : « **Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris, Kiro, de refuser un service à une pauvre fan innocente et transie d'admiration pour ses musiciens préférés ??! **»

Provocation à laquelle l'interpellé répondit par un rire enjoué.

« **C'est ça ; profiteur ! **»

C'est à ce moment-là qu'apparu Strify, qui se précipita aussitôt sur son guitariste pour passer son bras sur ses épaules et l'entraîner en direction de la loge du groupe, gratifiant Kiro d'un clin d'œil amusé.

« **Hé, t'approche pas trop près de mon Yu chéri, toi…  
****- Hola, pas de confusion, c'est lui qui m'a embrassé, qu'on soit bien d'accord !  
****- Traître… **»

Le trio partit d'un éclat de rire, auquel Shin se mêla volontiers. Le claviériste, quant à lui, se contenta de hausser les yeux au ciel, blasé par leurs jeux puériles, sirotant sa tasse de thé encore fumant tout en se demandant s'ils finiraient tout de même par grandir un jour.

Le concert se déroula tout aussi bien que les précédents, à la fois similaire et unique, résultat de l'énergie chaque fois différente que leur communiquait leur public. Leurs fans purent de nouveau se régaler du rapprochement buccal qui unit cette fois-ci le chanteur et son bassiste, accompagné par les grattements plus vigoureux que de coutume de la guitare, ignorant néanmoins que la guerre venait alors juste d'être déclarée.

« **Tout le monde en voiture, on rentre à l'hôtel, inutile de s'attarder plus longtemps.  
****- Yep ! **»

Le quintet allemand ne se fit pas prier, et chaque membre du groupe s'affala dans son siège avec un soupir de contentement.

« **Hé, Strify, j'étais pas censé être ton Yu chéri ?..  
****- Hmm, j'ai changé d'avis, je préfère mon Kiro d'amour.  
****- Ah, bah c'est pas d'chance, ça, Kiro est déjà à moi… **»

Nouvelle série de clins d'œil et de rires, teintée de jalousie factice, qui ne s'arrêta que lorsque le réceptionniste de leur hôtel de luxe les pria aimablement de se taire.

« **Manager, tu as pris un chambre de trop, moi je dors avec Kiro…  
****- Même pas en rêve Mister Jack, il dort dans mon lit ce soir !  
****- Hey, à vous entendre, j'ai l'impression d'être une peluche qu'on se dispute… **»

Les deux rivaux se ruèrent sur leur victime en riant, tirant affectueusement sur ses joues tout en s'emparant chacun d'un de ses bras pour le tirer discrètement vers lui.

« **Oh Firo, mon petit singe, t'as vraiment **_**tout**_** compris !  
****- Aah, mais lâchez-moi, je suis pas un jouet !!  
****- Sscchhtt ! **»

Les protestations étouffées en provenance des chambres du couloir qu'ils longeaient les contraignirent finalement à se calmer. Strify disparut dans sa chambre le premier, rapidement imité par Luminor. Shin s'y résigna à son tour, riant sous cape, tandis que Yu entrait l'air de rien dans la chambre de Kiro, à la suite de celui-ci.

« **Euh… Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ??  
****- Franchement ? Je sais pas trop. **»

Ses mains se posèrent sur ses hanches alors qu'il avançait pour se rapprocher de lui, le bassiste reculant par réflexe jusqu'à se cogner contre le table qui trônait au centre de la suite. Ce fut finalement lui qui s'empara le premier de ses lèvres, s'asseyant pour entourer de ses jambes la taille de son assaillant.

« **Ha ! j'en étais sûr : c'est moi qui embrasse le mieux, pas vrai ?.. **»

- - -

Le faible grincement d'une porte que l'on ouvre résonna dans le couloir de l'hôtel endormi, alors qu'une ombre furtive se faufilait le long des murs. Une deuxième porte s'ouvrit cette fois de l'extérieur, juste assez pour qu'une tête s'y glisse afin de constater que la chambre était… vide. La poignée eut à peine le temps de se refermer qu'une nouvelle s'ouvrait, buttant contre un double obstacle qui s'avéra être… des bottes de cuir lacées. À la troisième tentative, les mains de l'ombre se frottèrent en un geste fébrile devant la porte suivante, _celle-ci serait la bonne_. La poignée n'opposa pas la moindre résistance, et la mince silhouette qui sursauta au bruit du claquement de la porte refermée confirma ses pensées : _c'était la bonne_. Il s'approcha du musicien qui lui faisait face et l'enlaça avec ardeur dans le noir, déposant un baiser sur ses tempes et les commissures de ses lèvres.

« **J'étais sûr que tu étais dans celle-là, **_**mon amour**_**… **»

Coupant court aux hésitations de son vis-à-vis, il glissa ses mains contre son torse sous sa chemise, et le renversa sur le lit avant de l'embrasser avec ferveur.

- - -

Yu envoya valser son T-shirt avec celui de son partenaire, s'appropriant son corps à force de caresses et baisers fiévreux, auxquels répondait le bassiste en mordillant affectueusement son cou, ses jambes provocantes ondulant entre les siennes. Leur excitation grandissante les poussa à se coller encore plus l'un contre l'autre, leurs bouches s'unissant en un soupir pour laisser jouer leurs langues dans une danse endiablée. Leurs mains fébriles s'affairèrent à dégrafer le slim de l'un et le jean de l'autre, avec un tel empressement que la tâche n'en fut en fait que plus ardue. Ayant finalement réussi à se dévêtir, les deux musiciens reprirent leurs caresses effrénées, parcourant leurs corps de leurs langues affamées. Yu repoussa subitement le bassiste en l'écartant légèrement de lui, les mains posées sur ses épaules tandis qu'il s'agenouillait entre ses cuisses tremblantes, effleurant l'intérieur de celles-ci avec ses lèvres et laissant ses doigts se poser sur ses hanches. Sa bouche taquine vint embrasser son gland, avant que sa langue ne glisse le long de sa verge et ne vienne caresser lascivement ses bourses. Les doigts mêlés dans ses mèches noir et sang, Kiro ferma les yeux et se laissa gémir au gré des caresses voluptueuses que lui octroyait son amant, redoublant d'excitation lorsque celui-ci s'empara de son sexe dans sa bouche pour le sucer avec ardeur. Profitant du fait que sa victime s'allonge sur la table, Yu délaissa sa virilité transie et écarta davantage ses cuisses pour s'aventurer plus loin, sa langue venant lécher son entrée en caresses appuyées, s'immisçant légèrement en lui pour attiser toujours plus son désir. Averti par les tremblements de son corps et ses gémissements virant dans les aigus, il abandonna ses soins pour se relever et se pencher contre son torse afin d'embrasser ses lèvres avec tout autant de fougue, ses mains guidant ses jambes pour qu'elles viennent encercler son corps alors qu'il s'insérait avec une lenteur forcée dans ses profondeurs intérieures. Encouragé par les mouvements de bassin exigeants de son partenaire, Yu le pénétra avec plus de ferveur, se délectant à la vue de son amant cambré sur le verre froid de la table, les yeux fermés et le souffle erratique, la sueur perlant sur son corps, et ses mains s'agrippant désespérément aux siennes posées de part et d'autres de ses flancs. Tremblants de désir, les deux musiciens se hissèrent ainsi mutuellement jusqu'au septième ciel, s'abandonnant entièrement dans le bras l'un de l'autre pour atteindre ensemble le paroxysme du plaisir et se libérer dans un cri de jouissance.

« **Waw… **»

Un large sourire étira les lèvres de Yu alors qu'il se penchait à nouveau pour embrasser le bassiste avec tendresse, ses doigts caressant délicieusement ses joues rougies par leurs ébats nocturnes.

« **Si au prochain concert Strify s'avise de te toucher, **_**je le défonce **_**!.. **»

- - -

Les rayons du soleil matinal vinrent effleurer les deux silhouettes enlacées sur le grand lit duveteux de la suite, les tirant de leur sommeil paisible et sans rêves. Avisant la caresse d'une main sur son cou, Strify se retourna vers son compagnon en souriant, l'air plus heureux que jamais.

« **Bonjour, K… Shin !!?? **»

Décontenancé face à son batteur hilare qui tentait vainement d'étouffer ses rires dans l'oreiller, il mit quelques secondes à réaliser que son amant de la nuit dernière, l'homme qui se tenait nu à ses côtés dans son lit, et son batteur ne faisaient qu'une seule et même personne, avant de remarquer d'un air penaud :

« **Mais… je t'ai appelé Kiro toute la nuit… **»

Ce qui eût pour seul effet de redoubler le fou-rire de son vis-à-vis.

« **Hey, arrête de te foutre de moi !!** »

Atteint à son tour par l'hilarité contagieuse de son partenaire, il se jeta sur lui armé de son propre oreiller, ouvrant lui-même la bataille, au terme de laquelle il l'enlaça de ses bras et enfouit sa tête dans son cou, murmurant un faible « **Idiot ! **» démenti par son sourire éclatant, avant de déposer délicatement ses lèvres contre la peau tendre et douce de sa nuque.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ~x~ - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Merci d'avoir lu !_


End file.
